This proposal is desined to determine the neurotransmitter receptors involved in the transmission of information along two pathways known to be important in memory function. The study will involve the use of histochemical techniques to identify neurotransmitters and their receptors before and after various stereotaxically placed lesions which compromise known projections to and from these pathways which influence memory. This investigation wil then compare these receptor alterations with those found in animal models of Korsakoff's psychosis (thiamine deficient animals), Alzheimer's disease (aluminum salt injections in temporal lobe structures) and aging (comparing receptor distributions in the brains of young and old animals). Finally, the receptor distribution occurring in structures related to the temporal lobe will be determinedin postmortem brain tissue from patients with well documented Korsakoff's psychosis, Alzheimer's disease, or tissues from the brains of very old individuals. The long term goal of this study is to determine neurotransmitter receptor deficits which occur in disease states which impair memory and find other receptor types associated with these cells or other cells along the same pathway, which might indicate possible treatments with therapeutic agents to enhance memory. Along these lines I hope to eventually test memory in animals with these lesions and use specific pharmacological agents (indicated from the receptor studies) to enhance or depress memory in animals. Hopefully, experiments of this nature will allow us to better understand the neurotransmitters involved in memory and suggest possible treatment in diseases which impair memory.